


Under His Skin

by aDreamerEnigmatic



Series: Gerita Mornings [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, implied bottom Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDreamerEnigmatic/pseuds/aDreamerEnigmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Skin

     I sat on the edge of the bed and stretched while Lutz rustled the sheets, still in that hazy before-you-realize-you’re-awake twilight. I turned around and leaned over the bed, pulling him out of his pre-awake haze with a kiss. He smiled and kissed me back. I ran my fingers through his hair (I love his hair) and he asked how I slept. Instead of answering, I turned the question around on him. He’d been so stressed yesterday. He chuckled and rolled onto his back stretching, and wincing a little. “You are very good at stress relief,” he said cryptically.

     “Are you ok?”

     “Stop worrying about me; I’m fine. I slept very well,” he said while pulling me down for another kiss.

     The kiss edged on deepening and I pulled away. “I’m going to make coffee.” He groaned and let me go. As much as I wanted to let him deepen that kiss, I was getting an uncomfortable response from my body. I really didn’t have the energy for another round, and I doubted he did either (last night was amazing). I got the coffee going and shuffled into the bathroom. The skin on my shoulders had been stinging a little since I woke up and it had reached the point that I was concerned. My appearance in the mirror was what I expected; auburn hair tousled from being in bed, my eyes a little sleepy from no coffee. I turned so that I was awkwardly looking over my shoulder into the mirror at my back. I gasped. Angry red lines ran from the top of my shoulders to the middle of my back, some more straight than others. When did he do that? None of the memories from last night were tainted with pain. I stared at the scratches. I’m not usually into pain during sex. I couldn’t believe I didn’t remember it happening. I considered wearing a shirt into the kitchen. I didn’t want to alarm Lutz or make him feel embarrassed, but I was secretly excited. I’d never worn scratches, even when I was with women before I met him. I decided the shirt would be conspicuous because I never wear one in the morning and he would find them eventually, anyway. I might as well have some fun with it. I grinned at my reflection.

     He was sitting at the table with his coffee when I came in. I kissed his cheek to make sure I had his attention and went to pour my own cup. I heard his gasp and grinned to myself as the chair scraped against the floor.

     “Feli! What happened to you?” I could feel him hovering, unsure if he should touch me. I could tell he was processing the shape of the marks he left and had a feeling he knew exactly where they came from. I turned and lifted the cup to my mouth. “Don’t you remember, kitten?” I asked, smirking over the top of the cup before taking a sip (he didn’t need to know that I didn’t remember exactly when they happened, either). He had the strangest look on his face, like he was trying to choose an appropriate emotion. I giggled and put the cup on the counter and reached up to touch his face. His hands found a place at my sides. “You don’t have to apologize.”

     “I am sorry I hurt you, but also… at the same time…” he trailed off and looked at the ground, his face turning a little red. He blushes so easily with that fair skin. 

     “It’s ok to be pleased with yourself. I bite you sometimes, right?”

     “Well yes, but this-“

     “Is no different. I am pleased with myself when I see the marks I leave on you. It’s the same thing.” He looked conflicted. “Besides,” I said, moving my hands to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, “maybe I can pay you back later.” His eyes widened and he hid his face in the crook of my neck. He kissed me there and pulled me a little closer as he growled, “Don’t call me ‘kitten,’” and I giggled. I won’t tell him I had already seen his blush. Maybe I shouldn’t tease him so much. I just can’t help it. I like knowing I’m under his skin the way he’s been under mine for such a long time.


End file.
